The present invention encompasses fabric treatment compositions adapted for use in an automatic dryer. More specifically, the compositions herein comprise a fabric treating agent such as an alcohol, carboxylic acid or carboxylate salt which provides a novel, crisp feel to fabrics. The fabric treating agents are preferably employed in combination with an oil-soluble surfactant.
The treatment of fabrics in an automatic clothes dryer has been recently shown to be an effective means for imparting desirable tactile properties to fabrics. For example, it is becoming common to soften fabrics in an automatic clothes dryer rather than during the rinse cycle of a laundering operation.
Fabric "softness" is an expression well-defined in the art and is usually understood to be that quality of the treated fabric whereby its handle or texture is smooth, pliable and fluffy, and not rough or scratchy to the touch. Certain chemical compounds have long been known in the art to possess the ability to soften fabrics in laundering operations.
The use of fabric softening compounds in compositions designed for application in automatic dryers has been the subject of recent innovations, as noted above. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,632,396 and 3,686,025.) While the above-referenced patents and the prior art disclose materials which are effective as through-the-dryer fabric softeners, softness is but one member of a spectrum of tactile impressions which can be imparted to fabrics.
Fabric "crispness" is another desirable quality which is easily recognized when comparing old and new fabrics. Indeed, aqueous solutions and emulsions of various fabric sizing materials are specifically designed to provide a crisp fabric feel. For example, it is known that "scrooping" agents such as fatty alcohols can be applied to fabrics from aqueous emulsions to provide a crispness aspect; see Speel and Schwartz "Textile Chemicals and Auxiliaries" Reinhold, 1954, pp. 119-120. Softeners comprising 1,2-alkanediols have been applied to fabrics from aqueous liquors; see U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,062.
While the prior art has suggested various fabric treatment compositions and methods, the present invention provides compositions and methods specifically adapted to imparting novel sensory properties to fabrics dried in automatic dryers. Briefly, the present compositions and processes provide not only fabric softness, but also a fabric crispness aspect suggestive of fabric renewal. Remarkably, this fabric crispness is not in replacement of softness, but is complemental thereto. While fabric softness and fabric crispness are subjective tactile impressions, these properties are readily discernible in fabrics treated in the manner of the present invention, and are especially notable on cotton fabrics such as terry towels and sheets.
Moreover, by the practice of the present invention it is possible to provide fabric finishes which are slowly transferred to the surface of the skin. By proper selection of the fabric crisping components herein, the finished fabrics provide desirable emolliency benefits to skin which is in contact therewith.
It is an object of the present invention to impart a novel crispness property to fabrics in an automatic dryer.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide articles of manufacture adapted for use in an automatic dryer to provide a crispness aspect to fabrics.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide compositions and processes which impart desirable skin conditioning properties to fabrics.
These and other objects are obtained herein as will be seen from the following disclosures.